A night Together
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: What happens when Hibari Kyouya spends a night together with Mukuro? ..Nothing good. 6918, rated T for language. R&R, please?


**A night Together**

**Pairing / 6918**

**Disclaimer / I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Rokudo Mukuro or Hibari Kyouya.**

**Contains / Shounen Ai, Offensive language.**

**kty baii. -Rachel.**

* * *

><p>It was only morning.<p>

But for Hibari, it was a morning of hell.

Like, literally.

There were too much herbivores and it made his eyes hurt.

"Jesus fuck. What's with today?" he mumbled, making a face palm pose (as usual).

He didn't know Mukuro was there until a hand covered his eyes. "Who am I~~?"

Hibari twitched. Oh how irritating it was when he acts in an oh-so-fucking-cute way.

"I don't know. But what I'm sure of, is that you will be dead the moment I turn around."

"Kufufu, I wonder why I'm breaking down in cold sweat when you say that."

"Well? Let go, pineapple whore."

Mukuro gave a 'tsk' before removing his hands. He was a playful person, and he didn't like Hibari's attitude one single bit.

"Just to let you know, you're a boring person who doesn't deserve my attention."

"Oh really, I think it's better if you don't give me any attention."

"…Fuck you and your good comebacks."

"Fuck you and your whole self."

"…"

Hibari couldn't help but smirk. He _was_ good at comebacks. To be frank, he didn't know why he was so proud.

"Well then, Rokudo Mukuro_-kun_, do you mind leaving me alone? You're bothering the fuck out of me."

"I'm too bored today."

"And that's none of my business."

"It _is_ your business."

"…Go to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just molest him all you want like the perverted bastard you are."

"Hibari Kyouya, why do you always call me a perverted bastard? I've been wondering for a while."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I caught you one time stealing my fucking underclothes."

"…I could've sworn I saw a bra in your closet."

"Jesus fuck, can't you just leave?"

Mukuro sighed. "Kyouya, can you give me a kiss? I'll leave if you do."

"…That's absurd."

"Please?"

"No."

"I beg of you."

"Fuck no."

"I could make it worse, you know."

"What's worst than kissing a perverted bastard?"

"By making you say something like; 'I love you'?"

"…"

"You have two options~"

Hibari reached closer to cover Mukuro's ears with his hand. He mumbled as softly as he could (not that he can), "I love you."*

"Kufufu, it sucks to be you. I'm not finished with my requests."

"Leave before I bite your whole shit to fucking death."

"…Fine."

Mukuro turned back, obviously wanting to leave. But, something made him stop his tracks.

"I think I forgot to tell you something, Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari could sense the oh-so-teasing tone. "What?"

"It's going to storm today."

Hibari gulped. He hated storms. He absolutely hated storms. He wanted storms to disappear.

And Mukuro saw right through it.

"Kufufu, Hibari Kyouya-kun, you're scared of thunders?"

"I'm not scared."

"I know you are."

Then Hibari jumped, mainly because he heard a disturbing sound (to him).

…It was already raining heavily.

He turned to look at Mukuro, who was supposedly smirking.

"Well?"

"I hate you so much I want you to die."

Mukuro nodded.

"…It's only for a day."

"That's right."

"It can't be wrong."

"_You're_ right."

"You can't do anything to me."

"Maybe."

Another silence filled the room. The only conclusion was to go to Mukuro's house, he knew that much. Going back to his house was a dangerous act considering his fear of thunderstorms since it was too far.

All he could do is throw tonfas at Mukuro before leaving his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who reads Fairy Tail and supports GerzaJerza (Gerard/Jellal x Erza), please..**

**THE LATEST CHAPTER WAS WIN. WINWIWNINWINWINWINW /screams irl.**

**Anyway yeah. Byebye.**

**-Rachel.**

* * *

><p><strong>* = Umm, yay for Kim Jong Kook's hitting skills on Yoon Eun Hye in X Man? I hate them together, but I have to admit that's a good one. LOL, next time I should do the one that Jong Kook did on Hyori in Family Outing S01. shot.**

**-Kim**


End file.
